especial de navidad sasusaku oneshot
by sakura-haruno14
Summary: una pequeña historia navideña seran felices comiendo perdices?... si quiza eso lo explique todo...


Oneshot Sasusaku: Navidades en Konoha

La navidad se acercaba peligrosamente a Konoha. El aire navideño había inundado los pulmones de cada uno de sus habitantes. En la plaza central de la aldea, precisamente enfrente de la torre de la Hokage, se encontraba decorado un gran árbol, que había sido decorado ni más ni menos por nuestros pequeños protagonistas. Que ya de pequeños no contaban nada. Sus edades oscilaban peligrosamente entre los 16 y los 18 años. Si, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas llegarían pronto a la edad adulta. Sin embargo, Naruto nuestro ninja hiperactivo número uno, seguía siendo el mismo.

Sakura: Puff por fin terminamos de decorar esto… Dijo lanzando un suspiro…

Naruto: Si quedo muy bien dijo lanzando una gran sonrisa colocando sus brazos por la parte de atrás de su cuello, como lo hacía habitualmente.

Hinata: La Hokage se pondrá contenta y tendremos ya casi todo listo para el banquete de navidad…

Ten-ten: ¡si va a ser fabuloso no veo la hora de que sea mañana!

Chouji: Espero que sea buena la comida…

Ino: ¡Que raro siempre preocupándote por la comida!

Shikamaru: Ino no seas problemática y deja de molestar a Chouji…

Neji: Pueden parar todos hacen que me duela la cabeza

Lee: Deja que arda la llama de la juventud en ti Neji…

Ten-ten: No puede arder ninguna llama sino se derretiría si es un cubito de hielo…

Las risas generales recorrieron el grupo.

Naruto: Ahora que lo pienso…

Kiba: Milagro esta pensando…

Naruto: ¡Oye! Se que será un gran banquete mañana pero…

Sakura: Naruto habrá ramen quédate tranquilo.

Naruto: ¡Si! Dijo mientras que saltaba y todos comenzaron a tener gotitas en el rostro al estilo animé.

Sakura: Si Hinata fue la encargada de hacerlo…

Naruto: ¡Si Hinata-chan muchísimas gracias! Mientras le salían unas lágrimas al estilo animé y abrazaba a la chica.

Un fuerte pum sonó en la tierra debido a que Hinata se había desmayado.

Naruto: ¿Acaso tendrá fiebre? ¿Habrá pescado un resfriado?

La cara de desconcierto de los presentes fue total. No podían creer que Naruto siguiera tan ingenuo.

Shino: será mejor que le informemos a la Hokage que ya hemos terminado con todo antes de que se enfade…

Kiba: Si y nadie quiere verla enfadada…

Un escalofrío general recorrió al grupo.

* * *

Kiba: Sakura ve tú…

Sakura: No ¿Por qué yo?

Naruto: Porque Tsunade-sama no te pegaría a ti…

Sakura: ¡Que no! Mira en que estado se encuentra le pegaría a cualquiera…

Por la rendija de la puerta se asomaron y vieron a una Tsunade bastante subidita en cuanto a bebida.

Tsunade: Shizune… Hip, hip… ¿no crees que ya es hora que le digas?…

Shizune: No entiendo que me dice Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: No te hagas pillina dijo lanzando una mezcla de hipido con una risa: el resultado fue un ruido espantoso. Dale Shizune… Hazle un regalito y Quien sabe lo que pueda pasar… Dijo levantando las cejas…

Shizune: Yo no se a lo que se refiere dijo poniéndose colorada al extremo.

De repente Tsunade se tiro en el escritorio y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la que largaba un hilo de baba. La Hokage empezó a roncar sonoramente. Al lado de l escritorio había…

Naruto: ¡Seis botellas de sake se bajo la vieja sola!

Un murmullo de Shhh recorrieron al grupo obligando a Naruto a callarse.

Tsunade golpeo fuertemente el escritorio partiéndolo en dos y dijo: ¡SHIZUNE! ¿QUIÉN FUE EL BAKA QUE ME DESPERTÓ?

Shizune al saber la suerte que el "baka correría" le dijo que no sabía.

Tsunade al parecer se había olvidado que la habían despertado. Algo raro sucedía Tsunade se había puesto a llorar y agarraba a Ton-ton fuertemente apretándolo contra su pecho. El pobrecito se estaba ahogando ya

Tsunade: ¡Ton-ton eres el único que me quieres! Shizune es mala no me deja beber y encima me esconde la verdad… Decía mientras lloraba. Este trabajo es sumamente difícil para mi, no se si pueda aguantar mucho más…

Shizune: ¡Y menos mal que no la dejo tomar! ¿Mire sino lo que pasa? Dijo señalando las seis botellas completamente vacías.

Tsunade: ¡Ves lo que te digo Ton-ton!

Los chicos cerraron la puerta.

Sakura se apoyó en esta y dijo: Ven lo que les digo…

Ten-ten: Da miedo la verdad.

Neji: Para mi es patético…

Naruto: Que más da mejor que debes en cuando tenga alegrías…

Hinata: Pero… Esta llorando no se si será alegría…

Shikamaru: ¿Bueno quién le preguntará?

Todos miraron a…

Sakura. Ah no, no me miren a mí.

Pero fue tarde los chicos la empujaron al interior y cuando estuvo adentro entornaron la puerta dejando solo una hendija para poder espiar.

Tsunade: ¡Sakura! ¿Tú si me quieres verdad?

Sakura: Si Tsunade-sama… Yo etto… Necesitaba hablar con usted.

Tsunade: Si ¿sobre que?

Sakura: Vio que mañana es el banquete de navidad y bueno quería saber si podían venir los hermanos Sabaku no a visitarnos también… Yo se que solo es la reunión de Konoha exclusivamente, pero aunque sea solo por esta vez…

Tsunade: Ah era eso. Si no hay problema encargate de mandarles una carta y Sakura…

Sakura: ¿Si?

Tsunade: No sabía que tenías esos sentimientos hacía el Kasekage… Dijo alzando y bajando continuamente sus cejas. Luego, lanzó un tremendo hipido que asustó a Sakura.

Sakura: No es que no me entendió Tsunade-sama dijo totalmente colorada…

Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos cayeron uno encima de otro provocando una gran confusión.

Tsunade: Pero que demonios…

Hinata, al estar tan cerca de Naruto se había desmayado y este trataba de reanimarla. Akamaru no paraba de ladrar. Neji gritaba histérico a Ten-ten y esta le respondió con una bofetada. Ino le gritaba a Chouji que con sus papas había manchado su falda nueva. Chouji decía que no era su culpa y Shikamaru no paraba de gritar histérico que todos eran unos problemáticos.

Tsunade: ¿QUE ES ESO DE ESTAR ESPIANDO CONVERSACIONES AJENAS EN LA PUERTA DE MI DESPACHO? Y ENCIMA VIENEN A ARMAR SEMEJANTE QUILOMBO ¡NO SE LOS PERMITIRÉ!

Un tremendo golpe mando a volar a los 10 bien lejos.

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor y salió corriendo escaleras abajo y cuando ya estaba lejos le dijo a Tsunade-sama: ¡Mandare la carta Tsunade-sama!

Tsunade volvía a estar triste, y otra vez había agarrado al pobre de ton-ton mientras Shizune trataba de arreglar los restos del despacho.

* * *

La mañana del 24 transcurrió con total normalidad. Los hermanos Sabaku tuvieron que salir rapidísimo de su aldea, aunque los chicos le habían dicho que vengan hacía más de tres días. Aunque Tsunade les dijera que no, iba a ser imposible decirle que no a los hermanos, dado que ya se encontraban de camino a la aldea.

Para sorpresa de todos, en realidad sorpresa de ninguno estaba todo arreglado, Shikamaru se encargaría de ser guía de los hermanos. Shikamaru y Temari eran novios desde hace meses, aunque los hermanos se había enterado hace escasa semanas. Sería la primera vez que Shikamaru vería a Gaara luego de que Temari y el se "despidieran" en la entrada de la arena. Ese tremendo accidente, hizo que Temari le contara a Gaara toda la verdad haciéndole prometer a este que no le haría nada a su novio. Gaara respondió que ese vago no era para ella pero que no se entrometería al menos que lo crea necesario. (Habrá que ver cuando lo cree necesario, mientras que no sea siempre xd).

Esa mañana Naruto había ido a comprar regalos, como siempre, a último momento.

Sakura se había levantado con un aire de total angustia, sentía otra navidad ya lejos de él.

Neji se había levantado decidido y había ido a buscar a su casa a Ten-ten para explicarle todo lo sucedido el día anterior, pero quien sabe como, terminaron caminando juntos de la mano por toda Konoha.

Sakura fue hacía la tienda de Ino para buscar un par de flores para decorar lo último que faltaba para el banquete, que sería esa misma noche y entre amigos. Fue cuando marchaba hacía allí que vio en el camino a Shikamaru y Temari en la terraza observando las nubes y a Ten-ten de la mano con Neji paseando por los alrededores. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a una Hinata alegre acompañando a Naruto a terminar sus compras. Al parecer, este se había encontrado con ella en el camino y decidió pedirle algo de ayuda.

Sakura entró a la tienda de Ino y le dijo: ¡Buenos días puerca!

Ino: Buenos días frentona. Deje ahí las flores preparadas en un momento voy contigo a ayudarte a colocarlas. Ino estaba del otro lado del mostrador acomodando unas flores, que al parecer, recién habían llegado.

Cuando por fin Ino se reunió con Sakura, esta última le dijo: el aire navideño se respira hoy ehh…

Ino: si y se estan empezando a armar parejitas… Recién vino Naruto acompañado de Hinata a comprar un par de flores…

Sakura: Eso no es nada… Y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había visto de las tres parejitas…

Ino: eso me recuerda… ¿Sakura podrías hacerme un favor?

Sakura. Si dime.

Ino: ¿Podrías colocar las flores solas? Es que tengo que ir a un lado…

Sakura: Si está bien, dijo juntando las flores, mientras veía a una Ino totalmente colorada marchándose.

Sakura: ¿A dónde vas?

Ino: a ver a Sai, para invitarlo hoy al banquete. Dijo mientras se marchaba totalmente colorada.

Sakura: Ja como me lo imagine, a la cerda le gusta Sai.

* * *

El banquete transcurrió con normalidad, los fuegos artificiales recorrían de vez en cuando el cielo de Konoha. Un aire de fiesta recorría la gran mesa que habían colocado para realizar el banquete. Habían colocado la mesa en uno de los lados del gran árbol de navidad de enfrente de la torre de la Hokage, precisamente del lado donde se encontraba dicha torre. Tsunade parecía muy feliz, y otra vez tenía las mejillas coloradas. Shizune hablaba animadamente pero muy colorada con Kakashi. Ten-ten y Neji habían sorprendido a todos informando de que eran novios. Temari y Shikamaru iban de un lado a otro observando estrellas y al mismo tiempo esquivando miradas asesinas de Gaara. Por otro lado Naruto había tomado un poco de más y le esta repartiendo besos a Hinata. Al lado de estos, Sakura se reía mientras observaba al rubio decirle piropos a la peliazul y esta poniéndose cada vez más colorada. Akamaru y Kiba corrían como salvajes alrededor de la mesa. Shino estaba muy callado en una esquina de la mesa. Lee había tomado de más y estaba molestando a todos y repitiendo constantemente su gran frase de la llama de la juventud que no me dan ganas ni a mi de repetirla. Chouji seguía comiendo, aunque ya todos hacía más de una hora que habían terminado de comer. A Kankuro no se lo veía por ningún lado, pero por lo que habían comentado, estaba en la terraza de la Hokage tirando fuegos artificiales. Ino andaba también un poco tomada de más pero muy sonriente, explicándole como sonreír a Sai y extrañamente cada vez se le acercaba más y más. A Sakura le estaba poniendo muy deprimida ver tantas parejas a su alrededor, se alegraba por sus amigos pero hacía que lo extrañe cada vez más. Lo necesitaba de eso no había duda. Quería olvidarse siempre de él, hasta hubo un tiempo que lo odió, pero todo fue en vano, el seguía dentro de su cabeza como el primer día. ¿Cómo olvidar a la única persona que amo y que amaría?

Un Naruto un poco tomado y muy colorado dijo: Sakura-chan anímate, el teme no merece que pienses en él.

Una lágrima amenazaba con salir de los ojos de la pelirosa.

Sakura: Yo… Y se levantó y se marchó hacía el otro lado del árbol gigante de navidad, en el cual se podían observar un montón de regalos.

Hinata: Naruto no debiste comentar eso…

Naruto: No fue mi intención será mejor que valla a verla… Dijo intentándose levantar.

Hinata: No, necesita tiempo para pensar déjala…

Sakura se encontraba sola en silencio mirando el cielo. Se quedo un rato pensativa y ya sentía frío, por lo que se cruzó de brazos.

¿?: Deberías dejar de pensar en él…

Sakura se volteó y dijo: Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi: No es por maldad Sakura, deja de sufrir, tu sola estás buscando sufrir por alguien que no va a volver…

Sakura: No me importa Kakashi-sensei yo ya lo intente todo pero no hay forma de olvidarme de él. Las cosas no se olvidan tan fácilmente.

Shizune llamaba a todos diciendo que ya eran las doce que brindaran y abrieran los regalos.

Kakashi: me tengo que ir o Shizune se enojara con migo…

Sakura: Veo que el amor también llamó a su puerta… Dijo lanzando una débil risita.

Kakashi no dijo nada pero se marcho de ahí muy colorado.

Brindaron todos juntos y se dispusieron a abrir los regalos. Sakura quería irse a dormir ya mismo, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y quería descansar. Pero por sobre todo, quería dejar de ver a las parejas que tantos recuerdos de Sasuke le traían.

Ella se acercó al árbol para ver los regalos que eran de ella. Encontró ropa que le regalo Ino, unos zapatos que hacían juego con la ropa que le regaló Hinata. Agarró todos los regalos que había de ella y se dispuso a marcharse a su casa dado que su cabeza le daba vueltas pero un pequeño regalo se le escapo de sus manos. Abrió el regalo y encontró una funda con un anillo dentro, un anillo muy bonito con un brillo plateado en el medio. Se lo colocó en su dedo anular derecho y vio como parecía hecho a medida. Sonrió. Y se fue hacía su casa. Colocó todos los regalos en una misma bolsa para que no tuviera tantas bolsas en la mano.

* * *

Cuando llegó su casa se paró en seco mirando hacía el balcón. La luz de la luna se reflejaba hermosa en el vidrio del mismo. Parpadeo débilmente pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, observo una figura ante sus ojos parado en el balcón.

Sakura sonrió y dijo: Viniste…

Sasuke respondió con su famoso monosílabo.

Una ráfaga de viento brusco se levantó y Sakura, para que no se le volase la flor que horas antes coloco Ino en su pelo, se sostuvo con su mano dicha flor.

Sasuke: Veo que encontraste mi regalo y te lo pusiste dijo observando el anillo que brillaba en la mano de Sakura.

Sakura: Si, supuse que era tuyo, es muy lindo. Gracias. Dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke bajo de un salto del balcón y se colocó junto a ella.

Sakura: ¿Cuántas navidades más estaré sin ti?

Sasuke: ¿Recuerdas la navidad pasada?

Sakura: Si me acuerdo, lo entiendo todo, pero…

Flash back

Hace exactamente un año volvía del banquete con el corazón totalmente destrozado. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha por hacerla sentir tan mierda por dejarla sola todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía simular que el nunca existió?

Recorrió todo el camino a casa indagándose a ella misma, culpándose de débil por llorar todo este tiempo por ese hipócrita. Entro a su cuarto cerró la puerta y golpeo su cabeza con esta y dijo: ¡Sasuke Uchiha te odio!

Sasuke: Nunca esperé que me dijeras algo así…

Sakura se volteó y encontró a Sasuke sentado en su cama tranquilamente.

Sasuke a pesar de la atónita mirada de Sakura dijo: Pensé que te tirarías sobre mí y me dirías ¡Sasuke-kun te amo, no te vuelvas a ir!

Sakura: ¿Tú te crees que soy idiota?

Sasuke: No, siempre fuiste una molestia para mí, nunca una idiota.

Sakura: si viniste a molestar mejor andáte… No estoy de humor…

Sasuke: No vine a molestar...

Sakura: ¿Entonces a que viniste? Primero te vas con ese Orochimaru ahora te vas con Akatsuki ¿A que juegas Uchiha?

Sasuke: eso es algo que no entenderías…

Sakura: ¿Ahora me culpas de que me faltan un par de jugadores para entenderte? Tu venganza contra Itachi ya esta echa, ¿pero ahora buscas más poder que te uniste a Akatsuki?

Sasuke: En realidad no…

Sakura: ¿Pero por el amor de dios me podes entonces decir que mierda haces acá? ¿Por qué no te vas con Akatsuki y me dejas en paz?

Sasuke: Vine a hablar contigo y a saludarte por navidad…

Sakura: Eres un idiota, andáte de acá antes de que llame a los gritos a toda Konoha

Sasuke: No te atreverías…

Sakura: ¿Me estás retando Uchiha? Dijo burlonamente abrió la boca grande para gritar pero Sasuke se adelantó y le tapo la boca con la mano.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le susurró: ¿Podemos hablar como personas normales?

Sakura le mordió la mano y dijo: Te lo voy a decir así Uchiha, quiero que te marches no me hagas las cosas peor de lo que ya son.

Sasuke se acercó delicadamente a ella la tomó con sus manos por la cintura y la besó. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, tardó en reaccionar pero en seguida cerró los ojos acomodó sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y profundizo el beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke: Ahora escúchame que no tengo mucho tiempo…

Sakura asintió con la cabeza suavemente. Sus manos se mantenían en el cuello de Sasuke, y las de este en la cintura de ella.

Sasuke: Me uní a Akatsuki por un único propósito.

Sakura: ¿Cuál?

Sasuke: Sabes que el propósito de Akatsuki es encontrar y capturar a los nueve bijuu. Si yo permanezco dentro de Akatsuki el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto pueda derrotar a Pein y yo a Madara, podremos derrotarlos y evitar que se lleven a Naruto. ¿Me entiendes?

Sakura: Si pero… ¿Eso cuánto tiempo será?

Sasuke: La verdad que no tengo idea pero quiero que confíes en mí, y sepas que es por eso. No le digas nada a Naruto ni a nadie, porque pondría en riesgo todo. No puedo permitirme el lujo de que Madara o Pein se enteren de que estoy acá y diciéndote cuales son mis verdaderas intenciones, porque si no pasaré a mejor vida.

Sakura: Te entiendo, no le diré nada ni a Naruto ni a nadie, puedes confiar en mí.

Sasuke: Debo marcharme antes de que los anbus se percaten de mi presencia.

Sakura: ¿Cuándo volverás?

Sasuke: eso no lo se pero te juro que volveré a verte. Dijo dándole otro beso que duro un par de segundos.

Luego de esto se dio vuelta, y se dispuso a marcharse por la ventana. Pero se detuvo en seco, de espaldas a la pelirosa.

Sasuke: Sakura… Yo también te amo…

Sakura sonrío y susurró un yo más… Y Sasuke bastante colorado a decir verdad, se marcho en la oscuridad de la noche.

Fin del flash back

Sakura: Pero… Se me hace eterna la espera… Yo te necesito…

Sasuke: Entiéndeme. Yo también quiero estar aquí a tu lado en Konoha con todos, pero no puedo. Es por Naruto. Ahora estando en Akatsuki puedo enterarme de todos los movimientos de esta, y proteger a Naruto desde allí adentro. Aparte después de la venganza… aunque no era necesaria, me di cuenta que la venganza no es lo mejor y que el odio tampoco es bueno.

Sakura se acercó le acarició la mejilla suavemente con su mano derecha. Sasuke colocó su mano sobre la mano de ella y la acarició suavemente.

Sasuke: en todo este tiempo te extrañe, pero no podía venir a Konoha por que crearía sospechas sobre mí.

Sakura sonrió y dijo: No importa me haz dado el mejor regalo de navidad, volver a verte. Le dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Sasuke sonrió también, la tomo por la cintura y la besó. Estuvieron un rato abrazados dándose besos.

Sasuke: Me debo ir, antes de que los anbu me encuentren.

Sakura: Te estaré esperando como siempre.

Sasuke: Te vendré a ver cuando pueda, aunque hace un año que no venía, no paso un día sin que dejase de pensar en vos.

Otra sonrisa surco el rostro de Sakura. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, las ganas de ir a dormir también. Solo quería estar allí con su "Sasuke-kun" una eternidad pero sabía que no podía, que debía dejarlo ir, por Naruto.

Sasuke miró la sonrisa de "su molestia" le dio otro beso que se prolongo por unos cuantos segundos y ya su rostros demasiado cerca le susurró un te amo a lo que ella respondió con un yo también.

Sasuke se disponía a marcharse cuando Sakura le dijo: Cuida a Naruto desde ahí adentro, y por favor que no te pase nada. Te estaré esperando aquí.

Sasuke ya de espaldas sonrió mientras una lágrima surcaba su rostro. No pensó años atrás, cuando quería romper lazos, que sería tan difícil volverle a decirle adiós a Sakura, pero ahora si lo era.

Sasuke: Adiós, por favor cuídate mucho, y protege desde aquí a Naruto.

Sasuke se fue corriendo mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos y Sakura simplemente susurró: Te estaremos esperando, yo y Naruto te esperaremos por siempre, _Sasuke-kun_…


End file.
